What They Don't Tell You
by riddermark
Summary: Rating subject to change(I tend to curse, sometimes alot). New werewolf stumbles into Beacon Hills in the weeks following the alpha battle, an Omega, drawn by the power of the Nemeton. While Scott worries about the new creatures popping up around Beacon Hills, he wonders if the real threat isn't much closer.
1. Chapter 1

**What They Don't Tell You**

Prologue

A tree root raised out of the ground, caught the foot of the young woman racing between the trees. Growling as she crashes to the ground, a whistling to her left brings a bright flash. Momentarily blinded she raises her hand to cover her eyes, stumbling forward through the forest again. This time the sounds of pursuit are much closer. A four-wheeler can be heard in the distance coming from somewhere to the right. The girl turns in the other direction her vision starting to steady.

Distracted by the sounds of the approaching engine the girl misses the second whistling noise until it's too late. The force of the arrow burying itself in her left shoulder spins her, and then another arrow in quick succession enters her other shoulder. A loud howl rips from the girl, her eyes turning a bright gold as she tears the arrows out of her body. Her run never ceasing as her head swivels back and forth picking up other noise of pursuit. Hearing another four-wheeler behind her she picks up her impossible pace. Heading away from all the noise she doesn't sense the trap until it's too late. A man jumps out thirty feet ahead of her aiming a crossbow at her head. She smirks wickedly and darts to her right where another man waits with a crossbow.

Snarling and skidding to a stop she turns in the opposite direction as the first man releases his arrow in unison with the second. The girl can't avoid both and the second arrow pierces her lower calf, her head thrown back, she releases another howl. This one can be felt on the air and it sends every animal nearby into frenzy. The girl stumbles forward a step and another arrow is shot through the opposite leg and she drops to the ground. The girl lays there a moment and the only thing that can be heard is her panting, and then footsteps approach, crunching the leaves underfoot.

A low growl rumbles from the girl's chest as she pulls herself into an upright position to face her attackers. A heavy boot slams down on one of the girls injured legs, a half scream, half howl erupts from the girl. Rough laughs come from the trees around her as several men emerge from the shadows. The girl continues to growl while looking up at the man standing above her. Then she glances around at the others there are five men in all. A small smile appears on her lips.

"What the fuck you smilin at girl?" The man standing above her raises his boot to kick her again.

"Servayo!" The man grimaces and returns his foot the ground.

"My bad boss man." Servayo raises his hands and backs off glaring at the girl on the ground the whole way. The girl starts to pull herself off the ground, she gets about halfway when the second man pushes her over with his foot.

"No one said for you to move wolf."

"Good, because I don't take orders." The girl spoke for the first time, her voice raspy and hoarse from running so far. They had been chasing her for days, and she was very tired. She reaches down to pick leaves from her tattered shirt. The girl's statement earns a small smile from the man and smirks shared between the men.

"I suppose you don't Omega. It's a shame really that we have to kill you, you're quite beautiful. Eh Servayo?"

"So beautiful-" Servayo's tongue flickers out to lick his lips suggestively. A visible shudder ripples through the young woman. The men standing around her all grin nastily. The girl recovers quick throwing a disgusted look at the men surrounding her.

"You're not my type, so thanks, but no thanks fuckface."

"Such a dirty mouth for a girl." Servayo clicks his tongue.

"I'm not like other girls." The girl rips one of the arrows out of her right leg, her eyes glowing gold and come to a stand balancing on that leg while catching her breath. It's only a moment later the other arrow is jerked out too. Several men raise their weapons at this movement. The girl bares her teeth at them, her fangs glistening in the moonlight. The leader raises his hand to stay their movements. He then turns to study the girl again.

"You know what I want."

"No idea actually." She says shrugging. The man's jaw clenches, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Listen here girl-"

"No, you listen. I'm not saying shit, so just get on with whatever you're going to do." The girl stands straight, her eyes glowing gold again, her brow becoming thicker and her fingernails extending into claws as she growls at the men surrounding her, flashing her fangs once more. The man in front of her purses his lips and nods once.

"So be it, I gave you a way out, and you choose how to proceed. Remember that." A loud growl grows into a howl as the girl launches herself at the nearest hunter catching him off guard. Her claws slash through his throat as she jumps over his falling body and into the woods, arrows flying all around her. Dodging most she felt several arrows open stinging cuts on her arms and legs, and the

She's not sure when the sounds of pursuit fade from her ears. And is even more unsure if she outran the hunters or if they backed off on their own. A large hill looms ahead and a strange smell fills her nostrils a mix of chemicals, blood, death, and life. As the girl reaches the peak of the hill she stops to take in the town below. The girl wobbles a bit her body starting to shut down after being on high alert for so many days. The last thing she sees before blacking out is the sign to the building in front of her.

**Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital**

"Made it—"a soft sigh escapes her lips and her eyelids flutter shut, welcoming the darkness.


	2. The Hospital

**Chapter 1**

**Melissa McCall**

"This is getting ridiculous." I sighed, looking over the chart in my hands to the other nurse on duty.

"Agreed, I haven't had a more than twelve hours off in a week. I'm not sure I remember what my children look like." I snort in response.

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen my son in two days." Closing the chart I return it to the divider holding the other charts. Nodding she drops into the chair next to me.

"Who do you have right now?" I looked at the other chart in my hands.

"Umm, the Jane Doe that was brought in earlier." She cocks her head.

"The one with the arrow wounds?"

"What looks like arrow wounds, yes."

"Whatever." She laughs. "How's she doing?"

"Holding steady, but hasn't woken yet however. I'm making my rounds again now."

"Did they figure out wh—hey there's your kid!" I spun around in the direction she pointed. Sure enough it was Scott walking up the hallway, with a box of takeout from my favorite Chinese place. When he got close enough he handed me the bag. I groaned in anticipation.

"Ahhh I knew there was a reason I loved you." Scott chuckled and shook his head. I looked to him and smiled. "Oh you know what I mean sweetie." I set the bag down. "I have to make my rounds and then I can eat." I nodded to Scott, hoping he would get the hint and follow. Then I turned and walked down the hallway, Scott following.

"How many patients do you have today?"

"Just one. Jane Doe came in early this morning with wounds that seem like they came from arrows." Scott's head snapped to me, and I nodded meeting his eyes. "Yeah that's what I thought too. It's why I texted you."

"Has she woken up at all? Is she healing?"

"Hasn't woken up yet. She was briefly conscious when they brought her in, and I might have seen a glint of gold, but I'm not positive." I shrug as we turn the corner, pointing to a door at the end of the hallway. "She's in the room up here. I put her back here just in case."

"A werewolf? Are you sure mom?" I shook my head.

"No I'm not sure, but you said after the reactivation of the Nemeton that it could draw more creatures here. I figured it better to be safe than sorry right?" I stopped as we reached the door.

"Good idea." Scott shifted to look through the window. "She seems to be asleep still, but let me go in first alright?" I nod and step back allowing Scott access to the door handle. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door stepping in the room. I followed as we both approached the bed. The girl was frowning in her sleep.

"Well? Can you tell?" I looked at Scott expectantly. He sniffs and frowns, his forehead furrowing in concentration.

"I'm not sure. She has so many smells on her."

"Like what?" Looking to the girl, she looked so peaceful in sleep. Nothing like when she came in, matted with blood and her eyes wild and staring. Until they found me, until I spoke to her she didn't calm down. I felt my own brow furrow to match Scott's.

"Like the deep forest, blood, fear, and anger. A lot of anger. I don't know Mom, I think I need her awake to know for sure."

_Beep, beep, beep. _I looked at her monitors noting the rise in heart rate.

"Well I think you're about to get your wish." We both turned to the girl as she began stir.

**Alex**

_Beep._

The world was painful.

Bright…

_Beep._

Unrelenting…

Large…

_BEEP._

And very painful.

I struggled to open my eyes, they felt like a million pounds. I turned my head to try and look around. Immediately I groaned, the act making my head feel like it had been split in two. I took a deep breath steading myself as I open my eyes again. The initial pain starting to lessen. My surroundings slowly came into view. I see the source of the beeping noise.

A hospital room. How did I get here? My fists clench as I struggle to recall my last memory.

_The top of a hill._

_A building looming at the bottom._

_Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital._

Beacon Hills.

"I made it." I laughed and worked myself into a sitting position. A wave of nausea accompanies this movement. "How did I get in here?" I closed my eyes and tried to think.

_Pain._

_A face surrounded by a glow._

_A woman, a kind face. "You're going to be alright, can you hear me? You're going to be alright, we'll fix you right up. Can you tell me your name?" My hand reaching up to touch her, to see if she was real. _

_And then, blackness._

Footsteps and hushed voices from the hallway call me out of my thoughts.

"No I'm not sure, but you said after the reactivation of the Nemeton that it could draw more creatures here. I figured it better to be safe than sorry right?" A woman's voice, I scooted back down on the bed and pretended to be asleep again. Willing my breathing to relax, and my heart to slow.

"Good idea." A male's voice, then a pause. "She seems to be asleep still, but let me go in first alright?"

I heard the door open into the room, and a scent caught in my nose. I squirmed fighting my urge to leap from the bed. A werewolf!

"Well? Can you tell?" The woman's voice again, she smelled familiar, then it hit me, it was the woman from earlier. I could hear the wolf continue to sniff the air, and then he sighed.

"I'm not sure. She has so many smells on her."

"Like what?" It was weird it was like I could feel her eyes on me, studying me, her scent was anxiety mingled with curiosity and confusion. My head was finally starting to clear, and my body was nearly recovered.

"Like the deep forest, blood, fear, and anger. A lot of anger. I don't know Mom, I think I need her awake to know for sure." I started moving my fingers in preparation to move. I needed to make a move before he did. I had healed enough to outrun this threat, I just needed to get out first.

_Beep, beep, beep. _My monitors got louder as my heart rate rose in anticipation.

"Well I think you're about to get your wish." I sensed the woman take a step closer to me, hesitating for only a moment I sprang into action. Swinging off the bed, I spun myself behind the woman grabbing one of her arms with one hand and pinning it behind her. Then I grasped her shoulder at the base of her neck my claws extended, but not moving. I didn't plan on hurting her unless I absolutely had too.

As soon as I moved the male—boy in front of me raised in arms, palms facing me.

"Whoa, take it easy. Just let her go." He took a step forward, as I took a step back.

"Stay back!" The woman shifted in my arms to look at me.

"You're hurt, you're in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?" At her words I could feel my body start to relax, as it had earlier, I shook my head to clear it.

"Stop talking!" I look at the boy. "Let me out, or I sink my claws in her neck." His eyes dart to the woman and back to me, he sighs then and straightens up.

"No, I don't think you will. You don't want to hurt her." He takes a small step towards us. I instinctively narrow my eyes and growl, tightening my grip, causing the woman in my arms to wince. I loosened immediately and stepped us back, my legs brushing the bed.

"What makes you think that boy?" He smirks, and the woman chuckles. As I narrow my eyes in confusion he replies.

"Your heart." He shrugs. "You were lying." I smirk in response.

"You think so?" I start edging my way around the side of the room towards the door, dragging the woman with me. Though to her credit she seemed to know not to struggle. He nodded, moving to the side to mirror my movements. When the door was at my back I stopped. Studying the boy in front of me I felt a stir of curiosity, who he was, he certainly wasn't here the last time I was here. I shook my head again, mustn't think of that. I glared at the boy.

"Don't follow me boy. I will release her once I am outside and not before. If I see you following me, I will hurt her." The boy's hands clench briefly. "Don't test me, I'd rather not hurt anyone." I winced hearing the almost pleading tone of my voice and wanted to kick myself when I saw the boy hear it too. He visibly softens gazing at me.

"Listen let's just start over. My name's Scott, Scott McCall. The woman you're holding is my mother, Melissa. She's a nurse here at the hospital. Do you know where you are?" I scoffed.

"I'm in a hospital." Is this kid mental? He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No I mean in a more general sense. You're in Beacon Hills, California."

"Yeah I knew that. I meant to come here, well not here spec—you know what that doesn't matter! And it's none of your business! I'm leaving!" With that I open the door behind me and drag the woman out with me. Luckily the hallway is clear I didn't want to deal with anyone else. There was an emergency exit at the end of the hall and I made my way to it and out into the sunshine.

**Melissa**

I didn't know what she planned to do with me once we were outside but I didn't plan on being taken easily. I'd had enough of that with the Blake woman. Stepping outside the girl blinked rapidly for the sun was setting in front of us. I took advantage of her distraction and swung my elbow back into her ribs where some of her injuries should have been. She hardly reacted beyond a slight cough. She let me go though and stepped away. I moved away quickly staring her down in case she decided to come after me again. There was a small blood stain on the gown where I hit her. She looked at it with curiosity and ripped open the gown there to look. I watched in fascination as her skin finished stitching itself back up.

"Wow." I took an involuntary step forward. She jerked back in response eyeing me warily. I held my hands up. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of—"she was cut off as something heavy slammed into the door behind me. I turned to see Scott crashing through. When I turned back around she was disappearing through the trees. Scott glared after her and then closed his eyes. When he opened them they were glowing red, I was still getting used to this new development. My son, an alpha, it scared me admittedly. I was jolted from my thoughts when he opened his mouth and a low rumbling howl came out. It shook the trees and door behind us.

"Scott, maybe you should just leave her alone."

"No Mom, I need to know she's not a threat." Then Scott's phone rang. "Ethan who's with you? Okay yeah take Aiden, Lydia, and Malia and spread along the boundary of the forest. I need you to make your way through the woods towards the hospital. A werewolf was brought in and used my mother as a hostage to escape. I need to know why she's here and who she's with." A crash to the left caught both of our attentions. Issac appeared through the trees.

"What's going on?"

"Tell Lydia to stay between you and Aiden, in sight, and she'll be fine. I just want her there as a distraction and who knows maybe her scream will give her pause. I want to try and trap her somewhere." He paused. "Yeah, Lookout Point will work. Issac and I will meet you there."

"Is someone going to tell me what's happening?" I walked over to Issac.

"A werewolf was brought into the hospital earlier, used me to escape." Concern washes over his face, also something I was getting used to, seems I gained another son this past year as well. "I'm fine Issac, she didn't hurt me. I don't think she even wanted to, she was just scared." He still looks skeptical. "Seriously, she woke up, injured, and somewhere she didn't recognize with strangers around her. One of them being a werewolf. Wouldn't you be on edge too?" Finally he nodded in agreement. Then Scott joined us.

"Okay Issac I want you to go about half a mile that way and start crashing through the trees. Make a lot of noise we are going to try and push her towards Lookout Point. Aiden, Ethan, Lydia, and Malia will be approaching from the other side of the wood to make sure she doesn't get out that way." He nods and starts off.

"Wait! Boys!" They turn to look back at me, eyes already glowing red and gold. "Try not to hurt her alright?" Scott huffs, but nods.

"Mom I won't hurt her unless I have no other choice. I promise." With that he turns away and they both disappear into the forest. I stare after the both of them, after a couple moments' hesitation I run back inside the hospital. As I pass the nurses' station I call out.

"Hey I'm going to leave a few minutes early, my son needs me at home. Sorry!" Seconds later I burst out the front doors and run to my car. As I turn the key I pray it starts, thankfully the mechanical gods are with me today. I quickly back out and zip out of the hospital parking lot and head for Lookout Point. I call Dr. Deaton on the way and explain what's going on. Lookout Point isn't far from the clinic.

"It's not that I don't trust the boys, but I feel the girl trusts me. And I just can't shake this feeling that I need to help her."

"I see. Well I agree Melissa."

"Wait, what? You do?"

"Yes if you feel strongly about this you should be there. If there's one thing I've learned about the supernatural world it's to trust your feelings in these situations."

"Oh, well alright." I was starting to feel very confused and I wasn't sure why.

"I'll meet you at the head of the trail."

"Sounds good."

**Scott**

I caught her scent as we entered the forest. I nodded to Issac and handed him the pillowcase from the girl's room so he could get a scent. As he breathed it in I worked to locate her scent in the trees.

"Don't attack her unless she attacks first alright? I don't want anyone hurt, I just want to talk to her." Issac shrugs looking back towards the hospital.

"Are you sure? She had Melissa." I scowled at the memory, the helpless feeling I had once again seeing my mother with claws at her neck.

"Yes, I'm sure. She could have hurt Mom, but she didn't, so I won't. Unless she gives us reason too. We trap her, then we talk." Issac chuckles, I furrow my brow in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, but if all you want is to talk, we should probably get there before Aiden and Malia." I rolled my eyes and sighed, he was right of course.

"Those two are going to have to learn the meaning of peaceful discussions. I swear." Issac chuckles again, his attitude towards the twins was slowly getting better. He had good reason to hate them, seeing their roles in the deaths of his former pack mates, but upon learning their past with their own pack and the alpha pack he had softened somewhat. "Alright well let's get to it." I pointed towards the north. "She went this way, I will go directly for her. She recognizes my scent and has reason to fear me coming for her. I will drive her to the east, you approach from the south point so she doesn't backtrack that way. The others should be coming from the west and north, so all going well we should drive her to Lookout Point." Issac nods, then growls taking off, his eyes glowing gold.

I looked north, gathering myself I howled again. This time to let her know I was coming. I ran through the trees and after about ten minutes I could sense her ahead of me. In the far distance I could hear Issac crashing though the bushes and I could discern by her scent where she had shifted her course because of it. Another five minutes brought her in sight, seeing this I sped up growling. I could see her turn briefly and glimpse me behind her, eyes wide with disbelief. She growled and increased her speed as well.

"Damn she's fast." I heard a faint chuckle from both Issac and the girl ahead of me. Then I heard the sound I'd been waiting for, the approach of the others. I could tell the girl heard it too as she jerked to a brief stop, head swiveling in that direction. She let loose a loud growl, I could literally smell her frustration. Taking off again she headed east I growled for good effect. We were nearing Lookout Point. Another few minutes brought us within sight of the edge. As she skidded to a halt at the edge of the cliff Aiden, Malia, and myself stepped into the clearing, followed closely by Ethan and Issac.

"Where's Lydia?" Ethan looked over his shoulder.

"She's coming, she drove to the trail head, it was the fastest way for her to get here." Nodding I turn my attention to the girl, who's still staring over the edge. I slowly stepped forward.

"I'm pretty sure that jump would kill even one of us." She whirled around as I got closer, eye's glowing gold and fierce, her stance lowered in a fighting position. She growled again exposing her fangs. Malia jumped forward her eyes glowing blue and fangs out. "Hold!" I shouted to her, my shout vibrating with power, my eyes glowing red. Malia backed down, her eyes were still glowing and fixed on the girl. I looked back to her, she seemed shocked. I tilted my head and then nodded my understanding. "You didn't realize I was an Alpha back at the hospital did you?" She shook her head.

"No, you smelled powerful, but I was a little preoccupied with other things." She straightened a bit, studying him. "So what is it you want? To kill me?" She looked over her shoulder at the cliff. "As you say, this cliff might do it." Her eyes swept along the others, brow furrowing, yet looking curious.

"No I do not want to kill you that was never the intention. I swear." Her gaze was resting on the twins and Malia.

"You have an odd pack Alpha. Unless that one is just new?" She says nodding towards Issac.

"What do you mean?"

"Three blue eyes and a set of gold. Usually packs are one or the other. The blue ones tend not to last as long staying in one place." She paused. "And I assume you live here rather permanently, you are very young for an alpha and your mother is here." I studied her, she seemed young herself, but now I wonder at her age.

"It's a rather new development, and well this pack has quite the story. Perhaps you can hear it later."

"Perhaps." She tilts her head in Ethan's direction, looking behind him. I listened, several sets of footsteps could be heard approaching. Soon Lydia, Deaton, and my mother came into view.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Doc?"

"I called him Scott, thought you might have need of him. We met Lydia at the trail head. I see your plan worked." A growl came from the girl at that. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend." I saw the girl's face relax, her eyes finally darkening back to their original deep brown. Something odd was going on, my mother seemed to have a curious effect on this girl. I shook my head, now was not the time. The girl coughed gathering attention on herself once again.

"So if you're not going to kill me, what is it you want Alpha?" I sighed.

"Will you stop calling me that? I have a name you know, I told you earlier. It's Scott." She looked confused for a moment.

"Forgive me, Alph—Scott. Usually alphas insist on formalities if you aren't part of the pack." I take a few steps forward nodding.

"It's fine, and I think you'll find I'm not like other alphas." I hear Issac snort behind me. Deaton steps into the clearing staring at the girl. A fact which she quickly picks up on, her eyes narrow at the doctor.

"What?" Deaton is silent for another moment.

"What is it Doc?" He looks at me briefly.

"Your face is familiar. Have you ever been to Beacon Hills?" The girl stiffens visibly.

"Why?"

"Maybe you should just answer the question." Aiden growls. Her eyes snap to him, glaring, challenging him. Aiden steps forward in answer. Mom jumps forward then, moving between Aiden and the girl. He stops in shock, looking to me.

"No one touches her, Aiden." He scowls, and glares at her before backing down. I look back to the girl, taking a slow breath. "Why don't we start with something else? What's your name?" She bit her lip and stared at me, she's hiding something, but what? Then she looks at Deaton and sighs.

"My name is Alex, and yes I've been to Beacon Hills before." Deaton glanced at me, his eyes on edge, but I wasn't sure why. "And I take it by your face you remember the last time I was here, it was quite, interesting, not because of me though. Because of the events that followed."

"What events?" I was expecting her to answer, but Deaton did instead.

"Actually you already know the event Scott." My brow wrinkles in confusion, but then looking back at her I realize I know what he's talking about.

"Deucalion." I growl and then realize I'm not the only one who did, so did Alex.

"It began with him yes, his _peace_ summit with the hunters." She said peace like it was a dirty word.

"You know Deucalion?" She shrugged.

"Not personally, but he was the reason we were here."

"We? Your pack?" Alex winces, but nods. "Is that how you got hurt this time? You got separated from your pack?" A look passed through her eyes.

"No." She doesn't say anything else, just grazes out over the Point. I feel Issac step forward beside me.

"Then what happened?" When Alex glances back the look was gone, her face hard.

"Hunters." She looks me directly in the eye. "You may have a problem. They're going to find out you're here, with a pack this big." I glanced at Issac.

"Hunters? Were the Argents out last night?" Issac shuffled awkwardly.

"Umm, no I had dinner over there last night."

"Argent? There are Argents here?" Alex voice was hard and full of hate. We both turned towards her.

"Yeah, Chris and Alison Argent, father and daughter. You know them?" She shook her head.

"No, not them the only Argent I know, the only one I ever care to know is Gerald." All heads snap to her at this.

"You know Gerald." Alex let out a low growl.

"We met once, at a distance. We didn't actually interact, luckily for him."

"Yeah, Gerald rubs most people the wrong way, we know." Alex frowns.

"I think we've gotten off topic." Sensing it was safer to change the topic, I nodded my agreement.

"Right, so hunters you say?" I looked to Issac again. "Do you know if there are any other groups of hunters in town?" Before he could say anything, Alex interrupted.

"They weren't in town, though they certainly are now. They followed me here."

"Followed you? For how long?" Alex shook her head.

"I lost count after like six days."

"Days." My mouth dropped open a bit. "You were chased for six days?"

"Longer, but I'm not sure started to blend together after awhile. They seemed pretty keen on catching me."

"Any idea why?"

"No." I got the feeling she was lying but let it go, it was a fight for another time. Mom stepped forward then.

"Scott it's getting late. Maybe we should continue this tomorrow?" I glanced at Alex, unwilling to let her out of my sight just yet. Mom however seemed to have solved this issue for me already though, she turned towards Alex. "Seeing as you're new to town I would guess you don't have a place to stay, our couch is quite comfortable. I should know I've fallen asleep on it almost as much as my own bed." I bit back a chuckle, as Alex worked through what she said and realized she was being told what to do. I could tell it went against her nature so it surprised me when she simply nodded.

"You trust me in your house?" Mom shrugs.

"I already have two werewolves in the house, what's one more."

"I had my claws to your throat not even an hour ago." Another shrug.

"You were confused and scared, and confronted another potentially dangerous to you werewolf, you're forgiven." Alex looked shocked for a moment before relaxing a bit.

"Alright." She turns to me. "Lead the way Alpha."

"Scott." She smirks.

"Lead the way Scott."

**A/N: **

**Damn this is the longest thing I've ever written in one go. I can't guarantee every chapter will be this long but who knows. I'm taking my time writing this one. Enjoy!**


End file.
